


Sleepy Surprise

by Inactive_Account



Series: Shouta Lance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Underage - Adult/Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Five-year old Lance gives Shiro a sleepy surprise.





	Sleepy Surprise

Lance rapidly blinked.

The sleep gathered at his five-year old eyes; everything was a blur, while his head lolled from side to side, and a loud yawn crawled from his lungs and burst through his throat, as he struggled to see anything in the darkened bedroom. A shaft of light fell from the partially opened curtains, so that a moonbeam fell across the bed in a vertical slant. It struck at Shiro’s face. The skin was pale and smooth, while he breathed deep in his sleep.

Lance smiled and crawled closer. The bed dipped a little under his movements, until he sat on two muscular legs that were sprawled out beneath light sheets, and – with a low hum – he fought back the urge to urinate that woke him from his slumber. Shiro was so peaceful when he slept, with a tiny line of drool running down the stubble of his chin, and his mussed hair exaggerated the white streak, which aged him beyond his years. Lance blinked away happy tears, as he saw how peaceful Shiro looked and how much happier he could become.

He wrapped tiny hands around the hem of the sheet, which he pulled down until the naked form underneath was exposed to few, and his mouth watered on sight of the large penis that would soon grow under his ministrations. The thick curls of pubic hair sat nestled around the base, where they held a strong and heady scent of sweat, and the mushroom head was flared and red, enough that Lance was forced to swallow back his saliva. He fidgeted where he sat, while staring at the huge balls beneath that stored all the ‘daddy juice’.

Lance stroked a finger down the length. It jerked a little under the touch; a gasp escaped his lips, as he jolted back his hand and clutched it to his naked chest, and his heart raced in his chest fast and loud, even as he panted for breath and grew a little hard. Shiro made no sign of awakening, which allowed Lance to find his courage. He reached out with a trembling hand. It was his first time touching someone without permission, but he knew that member well . . .

“I want you to feel good,” murmured Lance.

The skin was so soft, almost like baby skin. It moved fluidly to the touch, while the flared head was so impossibly smooth, and underneath was almost like a steel rod, so the mixture of sensations never failed to impress Lance. The member solidified after a few stroke up and down, until the girth expanded until his tiny fingers failed to touch and barely encircled the length, and the long six-inches came on clear display. A vein throbbed underneath.

Lance arched his back with a groan. He was hard in turn, already anticipating ‘making love’ and ‘happy times’, and leaned down with one hand planted flat on the curve of a thigh, as he reached out his tongue and parted his thumb to allow it straight access . . . one long line from the base of the pubic hair to the tip of the head . . . swirling around in the slit, where pre-come beaded and provided a salty taste. It soon streamed out, while Lance alternated between the flat pad of his tongue and the point curved on every lick upward.

“Am I a good bitch, Uncle Shiro?”

Shiro loved ‘dirty talk’. He stirred in his sleep, with legs parting wide, and Lance fell between them with a soft thud, until he frowned and glared upward at the head that rolled and lolled and whose lips pursed with moans of pleasure. Lance liked that Shiro was happy, but he was sad that Shiro failed to pay him respect when asleep. Two callused hands were already burrowing into his brown hair. They gripped tight, as he winced in discomfort.

“I want you to feel good,” said Lance. “I want your man milk.”

“L-Lance,” murmured a sleepy set of lips. “Lance . . .”

A swell of pride burst through Lance. He squeaked with a bright smile, before throwing his head down and swallowing the penis as far down as able, as he wrapped his hands around the base and pulled up on every swallow. The back of his throat contracted around the head of the penis, as drool leaked out from his mouth and down the cock. It provided a natural lubricant to his hand, which milked the cock for all it was worth, and added some warmth.

The loud slurps echoed through the bedroom, as Shiro groaned in earnest and pulled his legs up high and planted his feet firmly on either side of Lance, and – as Lance groaned to provide vibrations – he rutted against the sheets with pants of pleasure, with tiny boy-cock gaining some stimulation from the thrusts against cool satin. The pre-come streamed and streamed, while thick fingers kneaded his scalp and pulled at his hair, and soon Shiro was shivering and shaking until his eyes opened in the dark. He licked at his lips and moaned.

“L-Lance, you – is that – I – you – . . .”

Shiro screamed out, as he arched his back and screwed shut his eyes. He held so tight onto Lance’s hair that pain shot through every nerve, but he continued to suckle at the head of the cock, even as Shiro panted harder and harder and harder, until – breath stopped and muscles tensed – he came long and hard . . . come filled Lance’s mouth. Ropes shot continuously against his tongue, thick and rich and salty, until his mouth was full and he had to swallow over and over to prevent from losing a single drop. Shiro pulled his head back.

The last few shots of come struck his face. It coated his brown skin, leaving streaks of brown, and a small spurt stung his eye and glued it shut, only for Shiro – seeing the erotic sight – to seemingly come again. . . a few more strong spurts shot out and partially entered Lance’s mouth, as he licked at his lips and panted for breath. It was so good. It was so hot. Lance was wanted and needed and loved, and those hands were now roaming all where they could reach.

Lance let go, as the cock fell to taut abdomen and softened. He reached down for his boy cock and – locking eyes with Shiro – pumped at himself with great speed, no longer caring about skill or technique and wanting only to come, as finally a burst of pleasure raged through every nerve and vein. A part of Lance was scared his heart would stop, until his cock twitched and deflated and he mourned the lack of milk, and all he could do was to collapse onto Shiro and pant for breath, while Shiro massaged his scalp with low hums.

“Thank you for my sleepy surprise,” whispered Shiro.

Lance beamed a bright smile, as he climbed upward and brought Shiro’s hands to his buttocks, while he sat astride his chest and sought to look as provocative as possible, with the long column of neck on display and back arched . . . Shiro groaned and kneaded his buttocks, with a finger toying and teasing his hole still slick with lubrication from earlier, and Lance ground back in search of some form of penetration, as he licked his lips and groaned.

“I want your pee-pee inside me,” moaned Lance.

“One day,” promised Shiro. “One day . . .”


End file.
